mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoogi
Hoogi is a Spikels Mixel. Description Personality Hoogi is a very heartfelt and affectionate Mixel. He expresses his emotions freely and dramatically, often going into over-dramatic spells when he gets upset. He cares for his friends and loves to show his love with giant bear hugs though they have to avoid being cut by his razor sharp claws. He also loves paper-craft, using his sharp blade-like fingers to cut paper into chains. Physical Appearance Hoogi is mostly tan in color. His body is rectangular and also acts as his face. He has two eyes placed on the edges of his body. He has a well-defined jaw with a darker tan stripe right above it. He has two saber-teeth that point upwards. On top of his head is a darker tan stripe with a point. His arms are silver and very large. There are two tan spikes on each of them. His hands are darker tan with a black stripe and brown spike on them. His fingers are tan, but shift to silver blades near the end. He has short black legs that bow and boot-like dark tan feet with two brown toes one each. Ability His fingers are knife-like talons that pierce easily. Biography Early life Little is known about Hoogi's early life. However, he created a nightly Nuzzle-Wuzzle time with Scorpi at one point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While spending a day with his brothers in Mixel Park, Scorpi leaped on his head out of fear from Glurt's overenthusiasm, and stayed on it for a while. When a blast of magic from Magnifo scared him off and caused him to Murp with Glurt, Hoogi was extremely worried for his brother, especially because he was afraid of him missing their nightly Nuzzle-Wuzzle time. After Footi and Torts failed to catch him, he and Glomp Mixed in an attempt, but only managed to crash into a Wiztastics billboard. Once inside the Magic Tent, they climbed the rafters and followed the Murp, eventually catching him. After a blast of magic from Magnifo caused the rafters to break, all of them fell into an upside-down pyramid. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp was sick with a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels there to try and help him feel better. He suggested a hug, as he believes hugs cure everything. He then decided everyone there needed a hug, causing the others to run away from him. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes * "Yeah, he’s our bestest snuzzle-wuzzle buddy." -'' Hoogi, Murp Romp * ''"And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?!" - ''Hoogi, Murp Romp *"You need a hug. Hugs cure everything. In fact, everyone in the room needs a hug." - ''Hoogi, Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Set Information Hoogi was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41523 and contains 69 pieces. In-Booklet code Hoogi's code in Calling All Mixels is CLAW5SOM9, which is Clawsome when decoded. Trivia * His name is a play on the word "hug", referencing him constantly craving hugs. * Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, and Magnifo, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * He is the Spikels Mixel to come with a Nixel. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Spikels. * He is, so far, the only Mixel whose name begins with "H". * He has a nightly "Nuzzle-Wuzzle" time with Scorpi. * Just like Vulk, Hoogi has three fingers on each hand. ** In additional similarity, he uses his fingers as a weapon. * In the cartoon, his feet look just like Teslo's. *He uses the same teeth as Jawg's. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Category:Spikels Category:Series 3 Category:2014 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Nixel Included Category:Tan Category:Deep voices Category:Fangs Category:Two teeth Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Two toes Category:Jointed Feet Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Underbite Category:Calling All Mixels